


Roadtrip

by Tip_Top_Nonstop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream (video Blogging RPF) is a tease, Drabble, Gay Panic, George is PANICKING, M/M, Nothing much really happens, humor?, i think it's funny, it's pretty short, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tip_Top_Nonstop/pseuds/Tip_Top_Nonstop
Summary: Dream is driving and George is absolutely not able to handle that
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah here have this I've been meaning to finish it for a while now

George is fucked, George is very fucked. Why, you might be asking? Because Dream is driving. Dream is driving and it looks _hot._ George did not sign up for this when he came to America, he didn't even expect it to happen, but the moment they got in the car and Dream rested his hand on the gear shift so he could out the car in reverse, George knew he was not gonna last. The way that Dream's knuckles caused large dips between the span on his hand, George's eyes couldn't help but notice the bones that lead to the knuckles and the veins that ran alongside and on top of them. His hand looked good—

_Too good—_

And it isn't like Dream is the same size as George, there's a whole seven inch difference between them, so the sight of Dream's hands and how much larger they were compared to his baffled and attracted him. George is also a lot more skin and bones compared to Dream's subtle but still noticeable muscle buildup. There was definitely a difference between the two, taking note of how pale George was compared to Dream.

George was astonished by how he'd never noticed how Dream's arm flexed when he gripped something tight enough, and he was also just as astonished at how stupidly attractive he found it. Dream could be screaming at the top of his lungs and George is convinced he'd find something about it attractive. His eyes danced from Dream's arms, to his hands, to his face, to the window beside him. And it's a shame he couldn't get away with it because the moment his eyes made it to the window Dream let out a laugh.

"Were you staring at me?"

_Of course he was staring at Dream—_

George wanted to jump out of the car, but because he has enough self control he didn't, instead he completely ignored the question and tried to change the topic.

"Oh come on, George I know you were staring at me."

He teased. George hated when Dream teased him, why? Because he found it attractive. 

_"You look hot when you drive, of course I was staring."_

He of course didn't say that—

His entire body shook as he let out a sigh followed by embarrassed laughter.

"Haha, yeah I was looking...but only because I don't know how to drive and I find it interesting."

George lied right through his teeth, well sort of, he really didn't know to drive. Without batting an eye Dream's gaze snapped over to look at George. George's face looked panicked for a split second before he turned his head to look out the window again. Dream smiled and looked back at the road, taking off his hands off the wheel and setting it on the arm rest. It took everything in George to not turn and look at Dream's arm.

"Awe Georgie. You like watching me drive?"

_"Yes."_

"No."

George replied a little too quickly, he'd messed up. Dream's hand lightly tapped the front of the armrest and George could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes you do Georgie, don't lie."

"Clay."

"Oh, using my name now are we?" 

George finally turned to look at Dream again.

_Big mistake_

His eyes immediately landed on the arm that was resting beside him. And _god_ was it attractive. He'd lost all sense of pride at this point, he was fawning over his best friend, _while he drove._ His eyes paced between his own arm and Dream's, noting how much more appealing Dream's was compared to his.

"When are we getting to your house?"

"Not sure, when are you gonna stop gawking over me?"

"Oh my god."

George was very close to jumping out of the car this time. A very aggravated sound crept up his throat, falling out of his mouth as he angrily glared at Dream. Although Dream continued to face forward, his eyebrow was raised.

"Are you trying to growl at me?"

George almost immediately snapped from being aggravated to being disgusted and confused, more confused than disgusted.

"Dream, what the fuck?"

"You sounded like you were growling."

George let out another groan and sunk back into his chair. This was going to be a painfully long drive for George.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
